


Hell of a Feeling, Though

by theoreoqueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreoqueen/pseuds/theoreoqueen
Summary: Phil wears ripped jeans to a meet & greet, and Dan finds that he really, really likes this newfound confidence in his boyfriend.





	Hell of a Feeling, Though

**Author's Note:**

> listen. when i saw that pic phil posted on instagram i had to.

He continuously reminded Phil throughout the day.

Whenever they’d have time alone in their dressing room or between stage checks. An easy glance up and down Phil's body, a smirk on his lips, then a casual whisper carrying the words, “You look good, you know.”

Phil would give him this _look_. Mouth flattening into a straight line and eyebrows furrowing together. A look that always read, _Shut up, Dan._

Dan would crack the brightest smile, wriggling his eyebrows Phil’s way.

But he _did_ look good. Dan wasn’t just saying it to win those Good Boyfriend points. Phil had debated through several stops on the tour whether to wear those ripped jeans. An article of clothing he bought shortly after that video where he tried some on for the first time. But, just like with the hair change, he hesitated with excuses: too warm, too cold, wouldn’t match this shirt, etc etc.

Today was different. Today Phil dug them out of his suitcase unprompted. He yanked them on and, also surprisingly, popped open the top button of his plaid shirt. He looked looser. More grown up. Dan couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as they headed towards the venue that morning.

Luckily, they didn’t have any plans with the crew after the show. _Luckily_ , the minute Dan had their hotel door shut that evening he latched onto Phil’s neck and crowded him to the wall, kissing and licking and hearing a stuttering  _groan_ coming from Phil’s throat.

Fine, _sue_ Dan for thinking his boyfriend’s newfound confidence was sexy. This older, more sophisticated style which had him checking Phil out more often than not throughout the day. And Phil, a companion of nonchalance, would brush off Dan’s advances with a roll of the eye or half-shrug.

But Dan wasn’t giving up so easily. He knew Phil liked these compliments. Gentle nudges to keep him from constructing those insecure walls again. An encouraging photoshoot to post on Instagram. A pinch to his bum backstage when no one else was looking.

And lucky Dan. His life consisted of watching that gorgeous man straddle him on their large, plush hotel bed. He reclined back on the pillows, spanning his hands over Phil’s fuzzy thighs.

Phil’s jeans were off, which was a bummer, but they were only a tease. His plaid shirt had been discarded to the floor, but at least Dan had access now to push his fingers up into that sparse patch of chest hair, trailing down lower, bumping over a nipple and pinching.

Phil yelped and grabbed his wrist. “Stop that, Howell. I’m trying to concentrate here.”

His quiff was still up, the quiff Dan loved far too much. Perfect with a few loose strands dangling over his forehead, swaying as Phil sank down. Dan found it in himself to exhale, resisting the instinct to squeeze his eyes shut from how good his boyfriend felt around him. Phil’s pale, lean body lifted up and then back down, biting his bottom pink lip while doing so.

Those loose strands of black hair were mesmerizing. The three of them tapping against Phil’s brow, faster as he sped up his movements. Dan gulped in air then exhaled, fighting to keep still, but.

It was too much. He gave into his urge and hoisted himself to sit up, winding his hands into Phil’s hair and kissing him messily.

“You’re so hot,” he murmured against Phil’s mouth.

“You’ve told me that,” Phil tried to tease, bracing onto Dan’s shoulders.

“You are.” He _was_. Especially less than an inch from Dan’s face now. All that smooth skin and jutting cheekbones and faint shadow of stubble. “Fuck.” It was an animalistic desire now. Just to bite and worship and make Phil _his_ completely. “ _Fuck_.” Dan kissed his mouth again, then his jaw, then onto his throat.

“What’s gotten into you?” Phil huffed out a laugh. Although he tilted his chin up, giving Dan more room to plant those love bites. “Do my knees turn you on _that_ much?” He squirmed on Dan’s lap, as if to egg him on more.

Cheeky bastard, he _did_ know the ripped jeans were the cause. Dan just groaned into Phil’s skin, nipping a bit harder and digging his fingers into the soft parts of Phil’s hip.

Phil’s chuckle vibrated against Dan’s mouth. “Thought so.”

“Not just the jeans,” Dan muttered, detaching for a moment so his words were audible. “Everything.” He kissed Phil’s earlobe. “Just…all of it.” _All of you._

“Maybe I’ll dress like that more often,” Phil mused out loud, his fingers twining into Dan’s curls as his back arched, clearly ready to continue his task from before. “Since you like it so much.”

A blaze of awe covered Dan’s face as he was pushed back horizontal onto his pillows. His boyfriend smirked wickedly, biting his lip in that way again which meant he needed to focus again. Dan didn’t mind. The vision of Phil’s promise buzzed in his brain.

Lucky Dan, indeed.


End file.
